yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160526234721
ATUALIZAÇÃO: Uma regra do SEGOC mudou depois que esta postagem foi publicada. Anteriormente no TCG, quando múltiplos efeitos de uma mesma categoria eram ativados, o efeito que atingisse a sua condição de ativação rigorosamente antes ia primeiro na Corrente. Agora, esta regra está igual ao OCG, e o duelista escolhe em qual ordem coloca os efeitos na Corrente. Fala galera! Hoje eu estou de volta com o terceiro artigo da nossa série Desmistificando Regras. Este artigo irá assumir que você está familiarizado com Correntes. Se você não estiver, ou quiser refrescar rapidamente a sua memória, verifique o manual de regras: Manual Oficial de Regras Versão 9.1 (Edição em Português). Para quem ainda não leu o artigo anterior, vou deixar aqui o link: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 2: Escolhendo Alvos. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 3: SEGOC' Regra Fundamental de Efeitos de Gatilho Efeitos de Gatilho sempre ativam depois da corrente atual (se houver) resolver. Vamos ver um exemplo. Suponha que Atlantean Marksman e Mermail Abyssgunde são descartados pelo efeito de Mermail Abyssmegalo como um custo. Quando este card for enviado para o Cemitério para ativar o efeito de um monstro de ÁGUA: escolha 1 card Baixado que seu oponente controla; destrua o alvo. Se este card for descartado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 monstro "Mermail" no seu Cemitério, exceto "Mermail Abyssgunde"; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode usar o efeito de "Mermail Abyssgunde" uma vez por turno. Você pode descartar 2 outros monstros de ÁGUA para o Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Quando isso acontecer: você pode adicionar 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha "Abyss-" do seu Deck à sua mão. Você pode oferecer como Tributo 1 outro monstro de ÁGUA com a face para cima em Posição de Ataque; este card pode realizar um segundo ataque durante cada Fase de Batalha neste turno. Elo 1 da Corrente: Efeito de Megalo para Invocar por Invocação-Especial, descartando Marksman e Gunde (note que o efeito de Megalo inicia uma Corrente - seu efeito tem um ponto e vírgula). Os efeitos de Marksman e Gunde não ativam ainda, mesmo que eles tecnicamente tenham alcançado suas condições de ativação. Eles esperam a Corrente resolver antes de ativar. Resolução da Corrente: Megalo é Invocado por Invocação-Especial. Neste ponto, nós olhamos quais efeitos foram disparados e desejam ativar. Marksman e Gunde estavam esperando, e neste momento o segundo efeito de Megalo também é disparado. Esta situação, onde temos múltiplos efeitos de gatilho querendo ativar, é chamada SEGOC: Simultaneous Effects Go On Chain (em tradução livre, Efeitos Simultâneos Ativam Em Corrente). (Observação: 'Missing Timing' ou 'Perder o Tempo de Ativação' (ou 'quando' vs 'se' em efeitos opcionais) será explicado no próximo artigo, e não haverá necessidade de se preocupar com isso agora.) SEGOC Quando múltiplos efeitos de gatilho desejam ativar ao mesmo tempo, eles fazem isso na seguinte ordem: 1: Obrigatório do DT 2: Obrigatório do ODT 3: Opcional do DT 4: Opcional do ODT (onde DT significa Duelista do Turno e ODT significa Oponente do Duelista do Turno.) Além disso, se houverem múltiplos efeitos em uma categoria, aqueles que alcançarem a sua condição de ativação rigorosamente antes devem ir primeiro na corrente (no TCG - no OCG, essa regra não existe). Se eles dispararam exatamente pelo mesmo motivo, então os efeitos podem ir em qualquer ordem. Como de costume, vamos imediatamente ver isso em ação: Duelista A controla Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss, com Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss como Matéria Xyz. Duelista B controla Shaddoll Beast. É o turno do Duelista A, e ele ativa Dark Hole. Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 card "Burning Abyss" no seu Cemitério, exceto este card; adicione-o à sua mão. Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 monstro "Burning Abyss" no seu Cemitério, exceto "Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss"; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério por um efeito de card: você pode comprar 1 card. Elo 1 da Corrente: Dark Hole Resolução: Dark Hole destrói Dante e Beast, e Cir também é enviado para o Cemitério, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Dante e Cir são ambos efeitos (opcionais) do DT, e ambos alcançaram suas condições de ativação ao mesmo tempo. Então eles vão na Corrente primeiro como E1C e E2C em qualquer ordem (o dono escolhe). Beast é o efeito (opcional) do ODT, então ele deve ir depois deles no E3C. Elo 1 da Corrente e Elo 2 da Corrente: Dante e Cir (em qualquer ordem) Elo 3 da Corrente: Beast Vamos olhar em seguida novamente o exemplo Marksman/Gunde/Megalo: Quando este card for enviado para o Cemitério para ativar o efeito de um monstro de ÁGUA: escolha 1 card Baixado que seu oponente controla; destrua o alvo. Se este card for descartado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 monstro "Mermail" no seu Cemitério, exceto "Mermail Abyssgunde"; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode usar o efeito de "Mermail Abyssgunde" uma vez por turno. Você pode descartar 2 outros monstros de ÁGUA para o Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Quando isso acontecer: você pode adicionar 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha "Abyss-" do seu Deck à sua mão. Você pode oferecer como Tributo 1 outro monstro de ÁGUA com a face para cima em Posição de Ataque; este card pode realizar um segundo ataque durante cada Fase de Batalha neste turno. Elo 1 da Corrente: Efeito de Megalo para Invocar por Invocação-Especial, descartando Marksman e Gunde. Resolução: Megalo Invoca a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial. Marksman, Gunde e Megalo alcançaram todos suas condições de ativação. Marksman é obrigatório do DT, então ele vai primeiro. Gunde e Megalo são ambos opcionais, mas Gunde alcança sua condição de ativação rigorosamente antes, então ela deve ser o Elo 2 da Corrente antes de Megalo. Elo 1 da Corrente: Marksman, escolhendo um card Baixado Elo 2 da Corrente: Gunde, escolhendo um Mermail no Cemitério Elo 3 da Corrente: Segundo efeito de Megalo Eu tenho colocado as Correntes completas nos exemplos acima, porquê é uma boa prática para construí-las corretamente e depois resolvê-las com cuidado. Pontos Diversos Depois que todos os efeitos de gatilho vão na Corrente, só então os jogadores podem ativar efeitos rápidos em Corrente. Mesmo Armadilha de Resposta não podem ser usadas enquanto os efeitos de gatilho estiverem ainda sendo colocados na Corrente. Isto é importante porque, na ordem para negar ativações de efeitos, você precisa ativar em Corrente diretamente à essa ativação. Alguns Cards de Magia e Armadilha têm efeitos que ativam quando uma condição é alcançada, enquanto a Magia/Armadilha estiver com a face para cima. Esse efeitos são chamados "Parecido com Gatilho" (uma adaptação em português de "Trigger-Like"), e eles funcionam exatamente como os efeitos de gatilho fazem. Então, por exemplo, eles também irão seguir as regras do SEGOC: Um bom exemplo deste tipo de efeito é (o segundo efeito de) Vanity's Emptiness: Nenhum duelista pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial. Se um card for enviado do Deck ou do campo para o seu Cemitério: destrua este card. Agora, para alguns avisos: 1) SEGOC não se aplica aos efeitos ativados durante uma determinada Fase ou Etapa (como, por exemplo, a Fase de Apoio ou a Etapa Final da Fase de Batalha). Eles ativam e resolvem em Correntes separadas. Por exemplo, suponha que você tenha duas Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress com a face para cima. Durante cada uma das suas Fases Finais: envie os 3 cards do topo do seu Deck para a Cemitério. Os efeitos das Lyla's não formam uma Corrente na Fase Final. Eles ativam e resolvem separadamente. 2) Há uma única exceção à regra de SEGOC. À grosso modo, você não pode ativar múltiplos efeitos de gatilho que envolvem Invocação-Especial da mão (ou efeitos de gatilho ativando na mão que Invoca por Invocação-Especial naquele momento). Por exemplo, você não pode ativar 1 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness e 1 Tragoedia em resposta ao dano sofrido, mesmo que sob a regra de SEGOC, ambos os cards iriam ativar em uma Corrente. Quando você sofrer dano de um card em posse do seu oponente: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Quando você sofrer dano de batalha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Hora do Quiz! Suponha que essas regras são para o TCG, então aquela regra adicional de SEGOC se aplica. (1) O Mathematician do Duelista A ataca o Mathematician do Duelista B. Ambos são destruídos em batalha e seus efeitos ativam. Quando este card for destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode comprar 1 card. Qual Duelista compra um card primeiro? (2) Duelista A ativa Mask Change no Elemental HERO Absolute Zero, em ordem para Invocar por Invocação-Especial o Masked HERO Acid. Escolha 1 monstro "HERO" que você controla; envie-o para o Cemitério e, além disso, depois, se ele deixou o campo por este efeito, Invoque por Invocação-Especial do seu Deck Adicional, 1 monstro "Masked HERO" com o mesmo Atributo que o monstro enviado tinha quando estava no campo (o Atributo original dele, se ele estava com a face para baixo). Quando este card deixar o campo: destrua todos os monstros que seu oponente controla. Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: destrua todos os Cards de Magia e Armadilha que seu oponente controla e, se isso acontecer, todos os monstros que ele controla perdem 300 de ATK. Como a Corrente vai se formar depois que Mask Change resolver? (3) Seguindo a situação acima, Duelista B tem Divine Wrath Baixado. Quando um efeito de monstro for ativado: descarte 1 card; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse monstro. O Duelista B pode negar o efeito de Absolute Zero com Divine Wrath? O Duelista B pode negar o efeito de Acid? (4) Duelista A controla Vanity's Emptiness e Exiled Force. Duelista B controla Shaddoll Falco. Duelista A oferece Exiled Force como Tributo para destruir Shaddoll Falco. Nenhum duelista pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial. Se um card for enviado do Deck ou do campo para o seu Cemitério: destrua este card. Você pode oferecer este card como Tributo para escolher 1 monstro no campo; destrua o alvo. Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério por um efeito de card: você pode Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa. Quando é que Vanity's Emptiness ativa? Shaddoll Falco pode ativar? (5) Você pode ativar os efeitos de dois Kagetokage em resposta à mesma Invocação-Normal? Quando você Invocar um monstro de Nível 4 por Invocação-Normal: você pode Invocar este card da sua mão por Invocação-Especial. Respostas do Quiz (1) O ODT compra primeiro. Ambos os Mathematicians querem ativar ao mesmo tempo, então eles formam uma Corrente de acordo com SEGOC: E1C: Mathematician do DT E2C: Mathematician do ODT Resolve de trás pra frente. (2) E1C: Efeito de Absolute Zero E2C: Efeito de Acid Ambos Zero e Acid querem ativar seus efeitos depois que Mask Change resolver, então eles formam uma Corrente de acordo com SEGOC. Ambos são efeitos obrigatórios do DT. Absolute Zero foi disparado rigorosamente antes, então, ele deve ir antes de Acid. (3) Divine Wrath só pode negar o efeito de Acid. Zero e Acid vão na Corrente juntos como efeitos de Gatilho. Divine Wrath só pode ser adicionado à Corrente depois, e ele precisa ativar em Corrente diretamente ao que ele está tentando negar. (4) Vanity's Emptiness ativa após o efeito de Exiled Force resolver. O efeito de Falco não pode ser ativado. Mesmo que Vanity seja disparado imediatamente, ele não ativa em Corrente à ativação do efeito de Exiled Force - ele espera para ativar na próxima Corrente. Depois que Exiled Force resolver, ambos Vanity e Falco foram disparados, mas porque Vanity ainda está com a face para cima nessa hora, seu efeito contínuo ainda está aplicando, portanto, o efeito de Falco não pode ser ativado. (5) Você não pode. O efeito de gatilho do Kagetokage envolve Invocação-Especial da mão, então você só poderia ativar 1. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 3: SEGOC. O próximo artigo será sobre Efeitos 'Quando' Opcionais. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 23h47min de 26 de Maio de 2016 (UTC)